Devil's Night
by Chaotic.Imagination
Summary: What if there had been somebody else in the original film Pitch Black and no Necros?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The light breeze of the invisible wind blew gently through a young woman's long dark black hair, loosening her hair from the confines of her plait. Her pure, piercing, pale blue eyes; the colour of the pale sky itself or like ice scanned the city below her; watching the people bustling about not even registering the fact that her hair band had became loosened which it simply fell down onto the ground, fluttering like a feather - weightless. It had been so quiet where she had sat; almost as if the silence had almost been deafening but she didn't mind. A cold smirk appeared upon her face, curling her full pink lips into one corner as she cocked her head to the right, listening and seeing with her senses. A soft chuckle escaped her throat, causing a soft rumbling noise to vibrate throughout her slim, taut body as she heard a ship. Ah. He had arrived finally, a little late but yet he had stayed true to his promise. Too bad. She had started to enjoy the chase. The young woman rose to her full height of five feet eight inches tall, wearing black baggy trousers with long dangly silver chains that rested on her slender hips snugly with a black sleeveless vest that showed off her curves aptly. As for shoes, she was wearing a pair of black boots as she never wore heels or trainers in her life. A spotlight shone directly on her, blinding her temporarily and it was then in that split second, the young woman jumped off the building that she had been standing upon and leaped onto another, without being breathless. In fact, it appeared that she was enjoying running from the mercenaries who was on her tail. It was as if she had merged with the wind for she ran gracefully and raised her right leg to kick upon the rooftop door just as a net shot out from the cannon placed onto the ship. It narrowly missed her and ripped her long black trench coat so she tore it off and ran down the stairs, her breaths coming into short, sharp breaths. She let out a shout of exhilarated excitement as she slid onto the stair railings, her feet trampled upon the stairs that spiralled downward where she somehow knew that he would be waiting for her. Johns. Her hunter.

Suddenly the building that the young woman had been in only moments ago shook with the greatest tremor that she had felt on a planet and she almost went over the stair railings as the small window near her had smashed into tiny pieces that sent the glass pieces toward her arms. She never felt a thing as she continued to haul her ass down the stairwell. A gunshot rang out and the bullet had missed the young woman's face by inches and she glanced down to see the blue-eyed devil as she called him. Damn him for relentlessly tracking her down, didn't he ever get tired of chasing girls! Especially those who were murderers. She knew better, he was only in it for the money. The sight of Johns smirking cruelly up toward her had been enough for the disgust to overwhelm her senses, she truly hated him with every fibre of her being. Soon enough, she stopped as a flight of stairs had separated her from Johns and an quick flick of her left wrist procured a small sharp shiv, ready to have an standoff between her and Johns if necessary but she had other plans to do so. And that, she intended to do until she felt a sharp jab in the back of her neck. She quickly yanked it out and saw a small red tranquillizer dart with a sharp tip between her thumb and forefinger so she flung it over the railings of the stairwell. It was then the dizziness began to settle in, overtaking all her senses and she never felt the impact against the stairs that her body had suffered from as the darkness of the unconsciousness beckoned her. Next thing that Asha knew, she found herself in restraints and a bit inside her mouth which infuriated the primal side; her animal side which was apparently awake inside a container despite being blindfolded tightly, around her head. She had figured out that she was in cryo-sleep, which had explained why the primitive side of her brain aka her animal side had still been awake as most of her brain had been shut down for the journey that she was on. No wonder she had still been awake. She was currently being transported with civilians roughly estimated at perhaps forty – forty plus.

She had heard many voices; one had been an Arab man, most probably a holy man on his way to New Mecca or something. But what route was she on? She knew that Johns wouldn't take the major or main roads so this route had to be a back road meaning there were free settlers on board the ship; she knew that they only took the back roads. Fuck. That had to mean that Johns was on board this ship as well. He had been planning to sent her back to the slam only this time he had picked a ghost lane, which meant that there would be a long time between stops. Anything could happen. Asha knew that she most likely wouldn't be the only prize that Johns probably had on board but she didn't know who it was because of the blindfold that she had on. The young woman turned her head to the right slightly as she suddenly heard a clanging noise then fizzing and an electronic beeping began to trigger off the alarms. Something must have hit the ship as her body slammed against her container. A headache began to erupt, throbbing inside her head; she hated having headaches seeing that they made her feel cranky. Bruises had started to form onto her arms, her sides and her knees as her body continually slammed about but she bit her teeth down hard upon the bit to block out any pain that she had been feeling in that precise moment. She heard heated voices faintly and vaguely wondered if that was the captain and crew but she hadn't known that Carolyn Fry, the docking pilot had actually intended to purge the main chamber where all the passengers were located including Asha but somehow Owens had prevented that. It was pretty much that moment that Johns stumbled out of his container and looked upon the two important containers that held both Riddick and Asha. In his relief, both were still locked inside thankfully. He had suddenly noticed that the ship itself began to break apart and some of the other passenger's containers were sucked out into the open air while Johns had clutched to a metal pillar, moulding his body to it, his hands were pure white from too much tightening.

A muffled yelp escaped from Asha's mouth as her container door sprang open; causing her body to catapult forwards, upon another firm, taut body. She heard a grunt beneath her and she managed to roll off him and leant against a wall to enable her to stand upright on her two feet. The unknown person pushed past her and she knew by the scent that it was not; to her relief, Johns so she was intrigued. Shortly after the ship finally came to a standstill, she hid herself into a dark place where Johns wouldn't see her coming, she actually had a pretty good hearing. She heard a yell that she recognised to be Johns and she knew that he was in trouble so she tried to peer through the hole of her blindfold but seeing through a blindfold was proving to be difficult. She saw Johns taking out his truncheon and whacking violently on somebody's leg that was obviously restrained, she saw the body fall onto the ground and it was then she attacked. From behind. However, Johns had predicted that she would make an appearance so he had stuck out his elbow and struck her onto the side of her face, rendering her unconscious. He smirked and looked over Riddick and made an comment that one of those days somebody was going to be hurt and that it wasn't going to be him. He hauled Riddick up and dragged him over to a sturdy, strong beam and cuffed Riddick's wrists behind him, around the beam where he had stayed on his knees. Johns then went to Asha's unconscious body and hauled her over his shoulder and cuffed her upright unlike Riddick that he had cuffed moments before. He slapped Asha's face to bring her back to the waking world and she had let out a groan, muffled from her bit. He let out a soft chuckle and took off her blindfold to see dark smouldering blue eyes stare at him in pure anger, he made a point of looking down her body, trailing every curve that he could find and whispered in her left ear that it had been too bad that he was sending her back to the slammer, that they didn't get acquainted together, intimately, immediately prompting an disgusted muffled scoff to escape Asha's mouth as she struggled in her restraints.

A loud yell was heard, which had distracted johns to go investigate it, he had forgotten to put Asha's blindfold back on. She had taken this chance to take in the environment around her or at least, far as she could see. She noticed a man on his knees, in restrains wearing an blindfold upon his eyes with black goggles hanging on the waist of his black trousers and she realised who this baldly shaven man was. This was Richard B Riddick, a well-known murderer who was wanted by literally thousands of mercs who happened to be in front of her. Wait, that scent, it was the person that she had literally fell onto earlier on. Riddick had sensed that the woman had been staring at him, it wasn't exactly hard to sense that she was a woman and that she was seriously pissed off. Asha glanced to her right to see a small group of people staring at her and Riddick as they walked past them to walk outside, obviously to leave Fry and Owens to themselves. The young woman knew that this guy had died as something was too close to his heart as a tall young blonde woman walked out, in distress. Asha grunted against her restraints, leaning her head backwards on the beam that she was against, trying to think of a way to get out until she noticed Riddick turned his head from the corner of her eyes so she looked towards her left a little to see that he had stood up and began raising his arms behind his back and her right eyebrow raised up as he grunted three times before his wrists came through an hole in the beam and he grabbed for the wire cutter directly in front of her as he fell back onto his knees onto the ground. He cut through the wires and chains shortly and tore off his blindfold. Silver eyes met smouldering green and the only sounds that were heard throughout the ship were their breaths. Asha didn't flinch and only stared right at Riddick as he came closer toward her, to the point where he almost leaned his entire body on hers and stared at her. He could see a scowl taking place on her face and was amused although he didn't show his emotions and against his better judgement, he used the wire cutter to let her go as well.

He could literally feel the hatred this young woman had for johns and that definitely placed an amusing thought that he was going to miss John's facial expressions when he found out two convicts were missing from his watch. Riddick snatched his goggles from his waist and slung them over his head onto his eyes, and took off suddenly, stunning Asha momentarily. Why did he let her go? She had felt that he had to answer this so she followed him, almost matching his speed but she stayed back as she hadn't wanted Riddick to know that she was like a damn lapdog. Ugh. As she ran out toward the sunrise, she dropped her restraints and bit onto the dusty earth, alongside Riddick's and followed him to the bone yard or rather the graveyard where she had lost sight of him. She was in disbelief and in wonderment. What the hell had happened here? She walked through the bones silently as if she was the wind leaving no trace of herself whatsoever. She hadn't been silent enough for suddenly a pair of large, callous hands grabbed her and swung her to slam her back against a large bone. Her lungs literally squeezed out the excess air that she had since she had been surprised and with a damn makeshift shiv on her throat too! She grunted placing her hands upon Riddick's well-toned chiselled chest in order to push him away from her but she felt the shiv press deeper on her throat, threatening to cut her, to draw blood. She slowly licked her pale pink lips, which drew Riddick's attention, and she opened her mouth and dared him to cut her. He was not the first person to do so and he knew that she had been right for he noticed scars all over the flesh that he could see, on her wrists, her arms and her neck. He heard the group not far and pulled his shiv away from Asha's neck and yanked out his left hand and dragged her with him as he pulled on her black sleeveless vest. He laid onto a well-hidden bone where his body would be out of sight and she commenced to do the same. They both laid there in complete and utter silence until Asha heard nearing footsteps and the blonde woman stood outside.

She had heard Johns voice shortly, offering Fry the booze that he had held in his hands. Asha raised her right eyebrow as Riddick silently stood up, and slowly took out his makeshift shiv and went toward Fry's neck until both convicts heard Johns ask her what the guy Owens had meant by not touching the handle. It was then Fry or rather Carolyn that Johns had now called her was actually the docking pilot not the captain and had been the one who had attempted to purge the main chamber but had been prevented to do so by Owens. By then Riddick cut a lock of Fry's blonde hair and actually smelled it before he blew it to the ground, which had kind of weirded Asha out but hey whatever rocked the dude's boat she figured. After the two had left, Riddick turned around to find that the young woman who had been following him had now silver eyes instead of blue, he never said anything to reveal that he knew that she had a shine job but it didn't look as advanced as his. His guess was that the work had been interrupted. Asha hadn't noticed Riddick staring at her as she studied her hands which were clenched into fists so she instinctly let her fists go, letting the blood circulate her hands. She could not afford to let the anger inside her take control of her. She brushed a lock of her long black hair away from her face and looked up to ask Riddick why he had let her go when she noticed that he had gone. Damn. She quickly scrambled out of the remains of the unknown animal that she sat in and her silvery eyes turned blue as if her eyes had changed during night and day. She had figured that Riddick would most probably follow the group back to their crashed ship where it landed. She had been a distance away and had saw Riddick crouching on top of a grave. My god, the whisperings literally echoed in her ears, flooding her audio senses until she heard and saw a dark haired woman crying out. Riddick then ran away heading straight in her direction but Asha had been too late for Johns had caught Riddick and started fighting him and fought dirty since he had took Riddick's goggles out, causing the male convict to be blinded temporarily.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A growl escaped her throat as Asha lunged herself toward Johns and delivered a hard kick toward his spine with her left foot, which caused the merc to stumble forward, and drop his truncheon onto the ground so he whipped around to face who had attacked him, a smirk lit up his face as he saw the young woman in front of him. Ah the other lovebird. Before Asha could react, Johns had punched her left cheek with his right hand that had, he had smiled in satisfaction as Asha's head had snapped to the right. Her cheek throbbed as she stumbled backwards and the two women who were behind me; grabbed both of Asha's arms as to restraint her after Riddick had been knocked out by Shazza's hard kick to the face. The young convict struggled to become free; she had tried to wrench herself away from both Fry and Shazza. They were going to regret starting a fight with her; she was going to make sure of that. Asha had suddenly spat at Johns face as he had came close to her face, the women stopped struggling with her, as it had became silent as he wiped the spit off his face. He punched the young woman in her stomach, which caused her to double over in pain; she had spat out her blood onto the dusty desert ground, coughing. She yelled out in pain as Johns gripped a fistful of her black hair behind her head, yanking her upward. Asha had just slammed her head backward and she had managed to smash it onto his face since he had been leaning over. As Johns had stumbled backward, Asha stood upright quickly, and let a smirk appear on her face as she had spread her hands and with all her strength and speed, she then yanked them out of the current hold she had been currently in. The two women; Fry and Shazza had stumbled forward in surprise, Asha then grabbed their hairs, and dug her long nails into their scalps, deep enough to cause them to curse at me and threaten to kill me due to the pain that Asha had inflicted. Anger bubbled; swirling in the pit of Asha's stomach as her blue eyes smouldered a darker shade of colour. With that said, she had then slammed their heads together, causing them to fall onto the ground on their backs, unconscious momentarily.

Asha had then noticed movement from the corner of her eyes and a brown gleam, had flashed in the searing sunlight. She jumped into the air, upwards and swung her body around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the John's left hand; which had knocked what appeared to be the truncheon out of his hand, which flew towards the ground roughly about a yard away and had somehow embedded itself into the dry dusty earth with a hollow _thunk_ noise. Asha panted as she looked directly into John's face then he had lunged at her and Asha blocked his series of punches and kicks. Asha noticed that Johns had been getting tired and was obviously in great amount of pain inflicted by her. She quickly grabbed the merc's right wrist and jerked it to the right and flipped him over her right shoulder. He landed upon the ground on his back, Asha had then went to punch his face to finish him off but she had then been struck on the back of her head by Shazza's high kick who had managed to recover alongside with Fry, which caused the young convict to fall to the ground, surrending to the unconsciousness once again. When Asha had woken up, she found herself back inside the broken ship, chained to Riddick, her body slumped onto the cold floor. A soft groan escaped her lips as a mild pain flooded through her body, an grunt caused Asha to twist her head to her right slightly and saw Riddick's head bowed down and knew by instinct that he was not unconscious. She had been right since Riddick raised his head up and opened his eyes to stare upon hers. Not a word had been spoken between the two, only understanding had passed between them until Riddick had spoken in his deep voice, which startled Asha slightly as she hadn't expected the big bad man to even register that she had been there. He had asked her what had been up with her eyes for he could tell that she had a shine job and yet it only showed in the darkest places or in other terms; the dark. The young woman had told Riddick to imagine a seven-year-old kid just out of orphanage claimed by her long distanced uncle and strapped to a chair in a white unknown lab, scared out of her mind as she had been drilled with a surgical shine job without being doped. Then she passed out due to the pain thus not having a lot of shine for the eyes.

Asha closed her eyes in the memory of that particular day having been tortured by her uncle and for what? She had been his lab rat for years until he had sent her to a slammer for murdering his scientists when she had turned sixteen years old. The detail of the lab was etched into her mind, literally burned where it had haunted her sleep, every time she had closed her eyes. It had been pure white, the walls, the floor, even the ceilings had been white, including the furniture. After that seven year old child had been subjected to a shine job, she had come to realise that she could see pretty good when it was dark, her vision actually changed to a hazy pink, silver and red colours instead of the normal colourful, human vision that she had during the light times. When her uncle had found out the result of that particular shine job, he had been intrigued and so subjected her to more ungodly experiments to see how weak or strong she could grow up to be; hence the scars that Asha had on her person at this point of her life. Riddick could see the young woman's jaw had been closed and extremely tense and figured that particular uncle subject was touchy for her. She couldn't have been older than eighteen - nineteen years old currently. The kid had guts he had to admit and noticed that a bruise had formed on her left cheek and knew that Johns had done it. Oh speak of the devil, Johns had chosen that precise moment to venture in casually to greet his two prizes and smirked as he saw Asha's face had darkened into pure anger. He ignored her for the moment as he asked Riddick what he had meant by the whispers he had told him earlier but when he had no answer from him, he had then turned to go but not before smugly stating that the group outside had currently been in the middle of the discussion whether to let both Riddick and Asha live or die. It was that moment that Riddick had finally spoke. Much to the annoyance of Johns when he had spoke of the spinal injury that the male convict had given to him and the son of the bitch was rubbing it in which amused Asha as she sat silently beside Riddick.

Johns noticed the smirk on the corner of Asha's pale pink lips and snapped at her what had amused her so and the reply was enough to cause him to slash her throat. She had told him that Johns amused her, which had caused him to lunge forward for her, Asha quickly shifted out of his way and sat between Riddick's legs where he had crossed them over her body as a form of protection in a way. His legs prevented Johns from venturing forward and Asha from attacking Johns. Asha heard the unmistakeable growl deep in Riddick's throat stilling Johns in his path as he lunged forward, his face only inches from Johns showing his silvery eyes. A movement caught both Riddick's and Asha's attention as a kid climbed down a ladder asking how the hell could he get eyes like that. Asha silently listened to Riddick informing the kid that he had to kill people and the reply amused Asha as the kid replied that he could do that. He had guts Asha thought as Riddick then said that he then had to be sent to a slammer where he wouldn't see daylight again then dig up a doctor to do a surgical shine job for twenty menthol kools. Asha nodded as the kid Jack asked the reason for that was to see if anyone sneaked up behind during the dark. Asha knew that Riddick was amused when he had said exactly but a sharp tone from Johns told Asha otherwise, that he was losing his patience. He had told the kid; Jack to leave as Riddick sat down after he had left. Johns had found out that Zeke's killer had not been Riddick or Asha this time. He told Riddick in a tone that he had already looked in the hole and that Zeke's body was not there at all. Riddick's response to Johns was to look deeper and a comment from Asha only prompted an idea from Johns when she had asked Johns whether he was blind or not. He pointed his gun directly at her head and told her that SHE was to look in the hole and let her chains go and started dragging her outside, ignoring her struggles. He laughed and glanced over his right shoulder and had told Riddick that his bitch would be back in due time. He had heard Riddick yelling and yanking at his chains and knew that he had pissed him off. Goal achieved.

Shortly after the safety clip has been fastened around Asha's waist, she glanced toward the holy man; Imam and he had nodded as if to say that he had her. Truth be told, better him than Johns. The kid, Jack had offered Asha a torch but a smirk curled up a corner of her lips as she ruffled his hair, declining to use one but she took it anyway to sooth his fears. Johns shoved her onto her knees and she let out a growl, her teeth snapped for him, causing him to jump backward. The only sound the small group had heard had been both Jack's and Asha's laughter. It was literally pitch black inside the hole where Asha had crawled. Against her better judgement, she flicked on the torch and waved the dust from her face, coughing slightly as she had edged forward. She could hear the whispers growing louder, it had almost pierced her eardrums apart but she ignored the pain and kept going forward until she heard a scuttling sound so she stopped in her tracks. The young woman's eyes flickered between blue and silver as she used the torch to follow her visual movement and she had found something that she had not wanted to see. Zeke's right ankle with his foot intact with blood dripping from it. Asha could taste the bile rising from her stomach to her throat but she had forced it back down to her stomach. The scuttling sound grew louder so she jerked around and just dropped her torch and hauled her ass up a passage she had found directly up ahead and decided to climb upward. Oh shit. Something was dragging the safety line downward, causing her body to slide down momentarily until she reached down with her right hand to yank the line up so she could continue to climb up. It was then she started to shout for help. The whisperings started to freak her out so she yelled at the top of her voice for help. She could have swore she heard Riddick's chains rattling and shit very faintly but she had put it to her imagination due to fear most probably. Damn whatever was dragging her downward had been very strong as she kept sliding down until two pair of hands knocked through the hollow wall of the passage and she reached out with her right, then her left. Johns and Imam with Jack stating that he had heard her first had then pulled her out. She had ignored the others.

Next thing that Asha knew, she then went flying backward, she had felt a sharp yank then she crashed into the passage, struggling to get out until Johns and Imam came to her rescue with her screaming to Johns to cut her line loose then finally he did so and at the very bottom something had made a grab for her line. After Asha had got rid of what had been left of her line, she saw that Johns went back inside the ship and followed him; he had waited to speak until she followed which he knew that she would. She stood near the entrance and leaned against a beam and raised her eyebrow when Riddick suggested to Johns that he ghost him after Johns had proposed both Riddick and Asha a deal. But instead of shooting his gun directly at Riddick's head, he aimed for the machine that held Riddick's chains up. The tall man's arms slumped and he stood up to wreck the chains he had cuffed to his wrists and swiped the gun from Johns' hands and had told him to go fuck himself. Rightly so Asha had thought. She left with Riddick trailing not long after. The pair of convicts were the last two people behind the small group walking across the desert tugging some cargo behind him, which had weight on them. A bottle of booze had fell out of a man's bag in front of them and Asha bent down and tossed the bottle to Riddick who promptly drank it. The man with glasses introduced himself as Paris. P. Olive and Asha introduced herself as Natasha M Sorenson, escaped convict, and murderer as Riddick finished drinking the booze. He had also introduced himself to Paris as Richard. B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer that had amused Asha mildly as she watched Paris's facial expression. The young woman let out a breath as she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, and wiped away the perspiration that had started to form and carried on walking, tugging the excess weight she had trailing behind her. Suddenly the load had been taken off her, she saw that Riddick had taken most of the weight onto himself, adding to his cargo and walked past her with no effort whatsoever. She stopped in her tracks momentarily and smirked. Guy certainly had charms.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

She quickly picked up her pace and was by Riddick's side within seconds and nodded at him without saying thanks but he understood and carried on walking beside her. Both convicts were only too happy to just walk and not speak to one another. Soon they all came to shelter and Asha soon dumped her weighted cargo that she had left where John had wanted her to drop and began exploring her curiosity of what seemed to be an abandoned place. She had bent down on her knees and retrieved a broken toy near the coring room and picked up a pair of broken glasses. A frown was on her face as a shadow had loomed over her, blocking the sun from her, she knew by instinct that it was Riddick and tossed him the pieces that she had found. He looked up and lifted up the sheet and read the writing, which had obviously read coring room. Asha turned around after hearing Johns had whistled at the pair of them informing that they were missing the party and practically beckoned them like dogs. Asha let out a soft sigh and started to head in the shelter when she heard a gasp and she whirled around to find the kid, Jack had been hiding from them on top of the coring room and Riddick had told Jack the same thing. What made Asha chuckle to herself was that the fact that Jack seemed to have copied Riddick with the shaven baldhead and the yellow – black goggles on top of his head. She had been the last to venture inside after Jack and had heard Paris stating that Jack had been the winner of the look alike contest. There had been an discussion between the group, mainly between Riddick, Fry and Johns while Asha sipped at the cool, cold water that she had so desperately wanted for a while. She had let the cool water seep down her throat, chilling the bottom of her stomach. Her blue eyes narrowed as Johns told Jack to shut his mouth after he had stated the truth that Riddick had been right. Nobody even took their belongings with them if they had left, such as their photographs. Nah, something had to have happened. Imam had asked the group if they had seen Ali, his youngest follower and Riddick voiced Asha's thoughts if he had checked out the coring room. Apparently not.

So it was then the whole group ventured outside to the coring room, with Asha behind Riddick. Johns had slowly opened the door, letting Imam head inside first. Fry had only managed to stop Jack from exploring; keeping him close to her in fear that he would be in trouble. The group had been silent except for calling for Ali and Imam. The holy man must have opened something because at that moment a swarm of black creatures suddenly appeared hearing straight for the group. That was until Johns and the others had shut the door. Soon enough the creatures fled into the chamber that had been unblocked where the darkness had been and the group slowly walked in. It was after that; Ali's body had been discovered as if he had been eaten alive. The sight was grotesque. While Imam and the other two boys, Hassan and Suleiman had been outside, praying after having dug Ali's grave, the rest of the group had listened to Riddick's thoughts about the creatures and the survivors who had thought the coring room had been safe until they had not locked the chamber which had lead them to their demise. Minutes later, Fry had found dated coring samples which had been dated almost twenty two years ago which proved to be an very significant clue for she had used the model of the planet's system to date their precise current situation. Asha was in disbelief that there would be an eclipse; it had not been hard to figure that those creatures had lived in the darkness and obviously hated the light. There had been no estimate how long this eclipse would last for which mildly irritated Asha but she had to ignore the fact for the group had to get at least five cells for the skiff that Fry had found earlier. But Fry had to do the hull's integrity check before anyone could fetch the cells which immediately caused Asha's suspicions about Johns to let loose in her mind. Just what was he up to exactly? Anyway, she had other thoughts in mind concerning the kid Jack. She had her suspicions about the way the kid had acted and certainly didn't act like a boy. She would confront him later. Asha noticed that Riddick had headed into the skiff without Fry's knowledge and shrugged her nimble shoulders as she sat on a wooden box complementing her fate.

She helped out with Jack to haul shortly after she had noticed Riddick using a shiv to shave his head while Johns came out of the skiff, his shoulders had been shaking violently and he vomited. Asha may have not seen the vomiting but she had knew the ultimate reason. Johns was an hypo or a junkie as she called him. He regularly injected himself with morphine in his eyes; the young convict bet her life that was the reason that Owens guy had died with pain from. Johns had stolen the morphine. Paris let out a shout that everybody needed to take a look. At what exactly? Asha walked toward Jack and stepped beside him as she noticed that the planets were being aligned, plus the fact the eclipse had been taking place at that moment. She had heard Shazza suggest that if they had things to do, they had better kick on. She jumped onto the sand cat, hearing Jack asked where was Riddick. A scowl appeared on her face when she had heard Paris's response that to leave him and that he wouldn't do the same for them. It was then, Riddick had chosen that moment to jump onto the sand cat. Fry called out for johns and Asha saw the men's facial expressions toward each other as Riddick helped Johns to climb aboard. A slight smirk touched her lips as she glanced from the corner of her eyes as she had seen Jack copy Riddick exactly until he pointed out to her to look to her left. Asha bent her head down just as the overhead bone appeared. Soon enough the sand cat stopped and everybody climbed out and headed into; what was left of the Hunter Gratzner. Asha began switching the switches off enabling Riddick, Johns and Imam to take out the cells. She helped Fry with one of the cells and grunted as she hauled it into the back of the sand cat. Asha stood upright and looked toward Shazza's back as she swore out loud after the sand cat had stopped working due to the eclipse's last stages of total eclipse. Asha's eyes immediately changed to cope with the sudden change of light and let out a soft gasp as her shimmering pink - red vision revealed thousands of silvery creatures underneath the hollow chambers that they were located inside.

She vaguely heard Fry and Riddick commenting to one another and soon snapped out of her awe of the beautiful sight that she had in front of her as Paris yelled from a distance away with a suggestion for the group to flee. The others had started to run and she ran just after Shazza had ran with Riddick directly closely behind her ass. The three of them both jumped over the canyon just as the swarm of black creatures dove for them. Asha landed on her stomach with a grunt next to Riddick and stayed still, flat on her stomach. Her pants could be heard by Riddick and they both suddenly heard Jack's cries toward Shazza to stay down who had started running. Riddick turned from his stomach to laying on the sand on his back, staying completely still as the black creatures swarmed to take Shazza into the air. Asha could hear Shazza's screams pierce her ears as the creatures ripped her apart. Riddick brushed the sand off his hands as he stood up and bent down to drag Asha upright on her feet. They both reached the abandoned car where the remaining group were at. Asha headed inside and stilled slightly as Fry had asked Riddick how many creatures there had been and didn't bother to stay to hear Riddick's response as she headed to the group. She ignored the loud noise as the metal door was shut. Next thing she knew Paris had a panic attack and demanded to go outside where the creatures were as the reality of having two murderers in the group finally sunk in. Imam found another way through to another part of the car and Jack seemed to have stayed close to Asha so she decided to stick by him, after all the kid was most probably feared. She could smell the fear radiating from him so she placed her right hand on his left shoulder which had caused the kid to whirl around in part surprise and part fear. He faced Asha's silvery eyes and calmed down when he had heard her voice that she had his back. Jack sensed that she would stay true to her unspoken promise and felt connected to her somehow, not really knowing the reason why. After all, he was only twelve years old.

He wanted to tell her his secret so badly, wanting to tell somebody but he decided not to. The group called for Riddick while Imam had called for Hussein until they heard his yells so they ran toward the shouts. Johns had his torch and gun taped together and Riddick came into view, blinded temporarily by the torch. The black creature just behind Riddick had been shot by Johns and promptly fell to the ground, lifeless. Another creature that Riddick had run from had killed Hassan. Fry used her torch and shone it on the dead creature's body and Asha's eyes widened because the artificial light was literally scalding the creature's skin. It appeared that the black creatures hated any kind of light seeing that it burnt them somehow. Soon enough the remaining group had been huddled around a small fire discussing how to get to the skiff and their current ammo to fight against those creatures. There had been a verbal fight against Fry and Johns so Asha told Johns to shut the fuck up or she would do it for him while she stood in front of Jack in a protective manner. Johns stood up to Asha but Riddick had stood up at the same time and he had his shiv tapping against his groin threatening, not even fazed by the fact that Johns had his gun pointed at Riddick's neck. Paris had asked Fry if she was to lead the group to the skiff but she had said no and responded that it was both Asha's and Riddick's job to do so, prompting both convicts to glance at one another while the group looked at the two. Fry used the blowtorch in front of her and yanked the metal entrance door of the abandoned car when it seemed to be quiet and Riddick took point in front toward the Hunter Gratzner where he had said that it looked clear. Johns then went to go forward when a loud screech caused the group to fall to the ground as a lone black creature flew out and Asha smirked as she heard Johns chided Riddick that he had said that it was clear but Riddick corrected him by responding that he only said that it looked clear. When John asked if it was clear, Riddick had said the exact same thing; that it looked clear causing Asha to swallow her stifled laughter down.

The group cautionly headed inside where it had been decided to make the booze bombs as Paris had so eloquently described them, but there would be roughly about ten bottles. The group then had to detach the neon blue wiring from the walls of the Hunter Gratzner. It wasn't until Riddick had told the group to check for cuts as those creatures had developed a smell for them and Asha noticed Jack huddled up, using the wiring underneath his left hand to illuminate his red blood. The young woman decided to confront Jack away from the group so she asked Jack to come over and she had asked him if he was disguised as an boy to throw off the fact that Jack was actually a girl. She promised not to reveal anything and finally Jack told her everything and had asked her how she had known. She had told her that she had reminded her of herself. She told the kid to take a look at her seeing that she too dressed like a guy except for the obvious signs such as her curves and long dark black hair. Jack's relief was evident in her face, the weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders but the fear soon revealed itself in her eyes when Asha had asked her if she was bleeding "elsewhere". Jack had known what she had meant and nodded timidly and Asha didn't know what to do to comfort this kid except to hug her. It was awkward for her but Jack seemed to revel in it and hugged her tighter with a soft, barely audible thanks but Asha had heard it and for the first time in her life, she actually smiled instead of smirking. She told Jack that it wasn't a problem and that she would protect her the best she would do. Especially from Johns but she had kept that thought to herself, she knew that eventually Johns would find out and when he did, he would not be happy. Screw him anyway! Her cold façade was immediately placed back and the group waited until Fry used the blowtorch in front of her and yanked the metal door open. The group apart from Riddick and Asha had been wrapped in the blue wiring with the cells in the metal sled alongside the wiring generator with the booze lights clinking lightly against one another as the group jogged, following Riddick as he once again took point forward while Asha was right behind them, watching out for the creatures.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A booze bottle had dropped out of the sled and Jack had called out the group that she would get it prompting Asha to yell her name and she could see a creature heading straight for Jack. The sled stopped as Asha ran toward Jack and yanked her away just as the creature swooped down and Fry was instantly by Jack's side asking her if she was alright. Next thing everybody knew, Paris crawled out to retrieve the booze bottle taking the wiring and the generator out with him and Asha knew that he was a goner because she could see the creatures heading for him. A bright green flare quickly erupted causing Asha to gasp and close her eyes momentarily but her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she had to like it or not as the group carried on slowly but she had not missed the fact that Riddick had looked over at Jack and she knew that he had known about Jack's secret. He could probably smell it as well the creatures had done which was the reason why Asha had stuck to Jack closer. However, about ten minutes later the group found out that Riddick had circled them, causing them to cross their tracks once again. He explained that there was an canyon up ahead but he had circled to buy him time to think. Johns as usual complained and Riddick told both Imam and Johns when they questioned him that it was Death Row up ahead especially with the girl bleeding. They turned to look at Fry to see if she had been bleeding. She hadn't so they both looked at Asha to see that she was not bleeding neither. Johns had said that the women were not bleeding until Riddick had pointed out that it wasn't them he had been talking about and the penny dropped. Jack. Fry turned to the kid and she promptly sat down, with unshed tears in her eyes. Asha did not like Johns tone of voice and she stepped forward when Fry and Johns both argued especially when Johns had told Fry to shove a plug up Jack and Asha growled clenching her right hand which curled up into a fist. Shortly, both Riddick and johns had walked on ahead forward as the group trailed a bit behind for them to talk and that. Johns had told Riddick to do the girl and Asha because he knew that Asha would protest but he knew what Riddick's answer would be to use for a much better bait.

They suddenly both fought and Fry told everyone to leave the sled, Asha had to take point in front of the group to watch out for the creatures and they ran off only to bump into Riddick. Asha already knew that Johns was dead when Fry asked where the merc was only to have Riddick respond by saying which half. Fry had asked the group what was to happen to the cells now they were intending to head toward the skiff. Riddick had informed them that he would take the cells and Asha didn't miss Fry's facial expression but she did not say anything. Everybody was still pretty much scared of Riddick except for Asha for obvious reasons. The group jogged ahead after Riddick had started to tug on the cells yelling at them to move so they hauled their asses until they felt something wet dripping onto their skin and Asha had been behind Fry when she looked up after Fry had commented that the creatures were killing each other in the air, not realising that Riddick had told her not to look up. A pair of dead creatures had hurtled toward Asha but Riddick had grabbed her into his arms and pushed her forward. She had nearly stumbled, losing her footing but she caught her balance and kept going until there was a blockage of rocks up ahead causing the group to stop momentarily. Riddick pushed through telling them to keep moving and started to push the rocks to the ground to make a clear path and let out a grunt as he pushed through. Asha had been behind him and whirled around, hearing an loud scream so she pushed past Jack to see what had happened and saw the kid, Suleiman in trouble by a creature so she helped both Fry and Imam to yank him to safety. Fry left Asha's side while she ripped a piece of her sleeveless top from the bottom and helped Imam to wrap a makeshift bandage around Suleman's right ankle which had been bleeding badly. She suddenly heard Jack screaming and she looked up to see a black creature on top of a bone where Jack had been laying underneath. Fry shone her torch onto the black creature but it had knocked her back so Asha went to attack the creature when it hurtled itself onto Riddick when he had approached and soon enough the creature was soon dead.

Asha checked if Jack was fine and glanced toward Riddick to make sure that he also had been alright. She went to make a step forward when something had caught her attention and she looked up. Rain? It was raining? She heard Riddick burst out laughing and asked Imam where was his god now. While Fry and Jack had worried about the torches, Asha had been more worried about the cells seeing that Riddick had left them to save Jack's life despite the fact it had been against his better judgement. The young convict made her way toward the cells but had been shortly stopped by Riddick's calloused hand pushed against her taut stomach, his pointed look told her to stay point as he had to think rather quick. Asha's long black hair and clothes were heavily soaked within minutes, and let out a soft gasp when she heard Suleiman had let out a blood curdling scream as one of those black creatures had taken him from above. She had heard Imam screaming out for his now dead follower in Arabic prompting Asha to turn to Riddick shouting that there had to be shelter for the remaining survivors or they would all be killed. He gave her a very slight but brief nod to let her know that he had understood and he saw an opening with a huge rock preventing the way in so he had pushed against it, his loud grunts pulled Asha's attention toward him so she was within his side within minutes and let out a soft grunt as she used all her strength to push against the rock until it had given away. Riddick told Fry, Jack and Imam to head on inside and shoved Asha inside before preventing the survivors to escape by blocking their escape with the very same rock that he had pushed. Asha yelled as she struggled to push the rock out and with an angry shout, she used her right foot to furiously kick against the rock. She had ignored the pained throb in her foot, which had emitted in waves. Fucker. She had knew that he would end up doing something like this and save his own damn ass but she hadn't known WHEN he had planned to proceed with his plan because the plan had been hers. She couldn't do anything except leaning against the rock on her back as she had watched Jack transfer what left alcohol she had left to Fry's bottle and ran her hands through her long hair as the flame died down and heard the creatures screaming out.

She tightly squeezed her eyes shut, desperately ignoring the loud whispers begging her to kill the others and haul her ass to the skiff. She wanted to until she opened her eyes and saw the blue glow-worms. As Jack and Fry hurriedly started to fill the glow-worms inside the bottle, Fry had told the group that she planned to go after Riddick until Asha told her no. Asha would be able to get to the skiff faster than the docking pilot seeing that she could see in the dark and could see the creatures anyway. Jack would be better staying by Fry's side anyway. Fry argued but finally yielded to Asha's orders and Jack handed Asha her bottle, she had feared for her safety. Fry, in her opinion wouldn't have given Asha the bottle but hey whatever flew Jacks boat. She could see the kid had a slight bond with Asha she supposed. Imam helped Asha to crawl upward out a tiny hole she had found and jumped off the cliff and landed on her feet in the spitting rain. She let out a grunt as the mud splashed onto her clothes and took off toward the skiff, holding the bottle above her head. She hadn't really needed it but she took it anyway in order for Jack's sake. She hadn't wanted the kid to worry about her. Come on, she was a murderer for Christ's sake. She yelled when a black creature swooped at her and soon enough, she stopped in front of the skiff where she had seen Riddick in the pilot seat, obviously intend to take off. She panted as both convicts stared at one another and she slowly went to the back where he had lowered the ramp. She threw the bottle onto the ground as he started talking about he had admired her strong survival trait. Asha made him laugh when she had asked him if he was scared but she ignored his taunts and pleaded for more light for the others but he hadn't given enough so she slumped to the ground onto her knees. The young convict felt so tired, she felt that she had basically enough. She was only eighteen years old. She couldn't believe it when Riddick proposed that she take off with him and leave Fry, Imam and Jack to their fates. She had told him that she couldn't do that, her conscience started to eat at her as he had helped her onto the ramp.

She had been willing to sacrifice the group until Riddick turned his head to look toward the screech a creature had let out. It had been then the memories of earlier events had sparked into Asha's mind. It had been the image of that particular kid's face that caused the rebellion in her. She let out a furious yell and lunged for Riddick, causing her to fall onto him as he fell onto the ground but he had kicked at her stomach to get her off him and he flipped her around beneath him and quickly placed his shiv at her throat, pressing down threateningly. He had reminded Asha that she was a murderer, an escaped convict who had killed not a saint nor human. She yelled furiously at him that at least that she would die for them, specially for Jack and he had pressed his shiv closer to the point where he had nicked her skin and the crimson blood began to have seeped out when he had asked her once more if she was really prepared to sacrifice herself for them. She confirmed it, which caused the big bad man to get off her within a flash, and hauled her upright into a standing position and wiped her blood away with his forefinger. Asha quickly got into action, ripping another piece of her vest and wrapped around her neck, which had pressed against firmly against her skin, lessening the flow of the blood momentarily. He smirked at her as he sheathed his shiv and took off toward where he had left the others; Asha had been following him closely. They grunted as they pushed open the rock and Asha smirked at the group as Riddick came up behind her, leaning against the rock as he commented if anyone hadn't been ready for this. Imam responded by saying that there had been his god, which Asha had ignored. Shortly the group kneeled down as Riddick peered around the corner, waiting for the creatures to clear him a path to run through and he silently clasped his hands to Fry's, while hers had been clasped to Asha so tightly, Asha had to grit her teeth as Fry dug her nails into Asha's hand. The young woman ignored it and clasped hers into Jack's hand while Imam had his hand around Jack's right arm.

Jack had raised her eyebrow as she heard Asha mutter bitch under her breath but had thought it had been her imagination as Riddick took off with the others in tow. He yelled at them to keep going, as they had now known the way to the skiff. When they had reached the skiff, Asha had realised Riddick had not followed them but had been held back by Fry ordering her to go back inside the skiff with Jack. Asha did not like that tone in Fry's voice and was about to bitch at her seeing she did not take authority to anyone until she had heard a male yell and realised that Riddick was in trouble. Fry took off as Imam held both Asha and Jack back, preventing any of them to follow Fry. The tree of them sat onto a seat; both Asha and Jack looked at Imam who had started to pray for the safety of Riddick and Fry but Asha had known in her heart that only one would most probably survive. She could hear the creatures' screeches becoming closer; her head shot up when she heard something. Riddick's screams 'Not for me'. It was then she took off and ran toward Riddick where he had laid in the ground, his leg bled pretty bad as he kept staring in the direction that Fry had gone as the creature had taken her. He had been aware of Asha calling his name as she struggled to support his weight as she had tried to yank him into a standing position. The young woman told Riddick that they had to get off the rock as the creatures were going to close in. They were still alive which snapped Riddick back to the land of the living so to speak. He heaved his weight and struggled to get into an upright position and became aware that Asha had been by his side. He thought that a creature was going to take her took so he had pushed her off him started to push her away from him. She would not take the hint and had to punch Riddick to let him lose his control of his thoughts in order to help him out as she half dragged half yanked him toward the skiff. Soon as the pair stumbled in, Asha quickly dumped Riddick into the pilot seat and closed the ramp up, preventing any creatures to enter into the skiff and sat down momentarily, getting her breath back and that had included her shredded wits.

She closed her eyes, listening to Imam commenting that he had no idea where to start his prayers as there had been so many losses and Jack had said she knew where she would start. Riddick had started to power up the engines but a sudden jolt had caused Asha to snap her eyes open as Jack had asked Riddick what he had been doing in a panicked tone. He wouldn't leave until he had said a proper goodnight to those fuckers and promptly powered up his engines and took off, instantly frying the black creatures that had flown into the skiff. Fry, you fuckers was the only thought that had crossed Asha's tired mind. She had been aware that Jack sat into the co-pilot's seat and commented that there would be a lot of questions wherever they went and bumped into especially into mercs. What would they have to say about Riddick and Asha? As Riddick told Jack to tell them that he had died somewhere back on the planet, Asha nodded, silently agreeing and said toward Jack to tell them merc fuckers that Asha died a long time ago. That she had died while she had escaped a slam. While Riddick kept himself busy, piloting the skiff, Imam had fell asleep a while ago and Jack had started to drift in and out of sleep in the co-pilot sleep so Asha silently got herself into an upright position and walked toward Jack and silently took off the young girl's belt and carefully carried her onto the makeshift bed that she had made up beside Imam and laid Jack there who only stirred once. A soft sigh escaped Asha's mouth as she placed herself into the co-pilot's seat, without a word spoken and stared outside the window, toward the stars. Funny, she used to love the stars when she had been small and used to be her dream to explore the universe and be free like the wind among the stars and now, she hadn't felt like that and strangely enough, she had been fine about it. Asha untied her small makeshift bandage around her neck and slowly took it off and shoved it inside her left side pocket of her trousers and used the palms of her hands to rub her face and eyes to fend off the tiredness she had felt creeping upon her body. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep at least not yet. But her body had screamed at her to close her eyes and she had done, thus letting the sleep overtake her. She had not felt the warm blanket that Riddick had placed over her and he had chuckled softly as he took care of his leg and placed the ship on auto headed to the nearest planet for provisions and shit. He needed to catch up his beauty sleep. This had been a long ass day.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Five years later, Riddick had returned to Helion Prime, where he had left both Asha and Jack in the care of Imam. He had thought that it would have been best for the girls if they both stayed away from him. Riddick had originally returned to kill the holy man, Imam who he had trusted as a friend because he had a bounty on his head for a million and half, private reward, which originated in Helion rime with thanks to Toombs, a mercenary who had provided Riddick with the information and his ship. However the bidder had been anonymous thus Riddick had mistaken Imam. He had quite a few surprises in store; he had found out that Imam had married to a beautiful woman called Lajjan and the fact that the couple had a beautiful little girl called Ziza. He had been informed that Imam himself had not placed the bounty on Riddick's head, which meant that the convict had to look elsewhere for the anonymous bidder in order to find out who the person was. Unfortunately a few soldiers had literally broken down Imam's front door as they had thought Riddick had been a spy; in order to stop Riddick from escaping, Imam had asked Riddick if he would leave his family to their fate just as he had done with THEM? Riddick stopped in his tracks, as he had intended to jump out the window in front of him, he watched as a few soldiers roughly dragged Lajjan and Ziza out of the house. He heard the soldiers entering the room he had been in and he faced some candles as he held his hands into the air. He had said that the light had hurt his eyes and asked them they weren't afraid of the dark then he used his hands to extinguish the flames. He jumped onto the roof beams and watched as the soldiers turned on one another and waited until his moment to attack which he had done so. He went down the stairs where a young soldier had a shiv against Imam's throat but he had ran off before Riddick even took another step. The male convict had told Imam that he mentioned THEM. The priest or holy man had nodded and mentioned how Asha and Jack had never forgiven Riddick for leaving her on Helion Prime with Imam when they were eighteen and twelve years old.

Unfortunately Asha had to leave Jack on her own with Imam because she couldn't let Imam or the kid be in danger for living among an wanted convict. After Asha had left, Jack decided to leave to look for Riddick; the man she looked up to and thought of as her older brother. Riddick had been told by the holy man that he heard that Jack had been sent to prison, where the surface had been so hot, nobody could set foot there. Crematoria. Soon enough Riddick had been caught by Toombs who had been hunting him due to this bounty which had been Riddick's plan all along because he had known that Toombs would sent him to a triple maximum slammer where daylight had not been an option. That had been fine with Riddick for he had business named Jack in Crematoria then he would find Asha. Jack was his first priority. She had decided to sign up with mercs so she could learn the trade in the hopes it would lead her to the man they were always were hunting for but they had slaved her out. She ended up being sent to Crematoria, where she was told that she would never see daylight again on a planet where you could not set foot on the surface for it was too hot. The prison was underground where Jack found out that there was not many women in the prison so she had to continually fight the other prisoners and guards. Her favourite game was "Who's the best killer". She grew up quickly and was pretty much a loner and the food in the prison was pretty crap; but whenever the guards shouted feeding time, it meant that they were releasing hell hounds that ate people so Jack often seen the prisoners running behind cages. She decided to change her name to Kyra and she would often confront the hellhounds and escape with a inch of her life. She had been in that hellhole of a prison for five years until she saw a man with goggles dangling down, handcuffed. She watched him tangling himself with the chain and soon he broke free with his strength and he was attacked by some of the other prisoners, while he was preoccupied with fighting a prisoner, another went to attack him from behind.

Kyra suddenly grabbed a long chain and held one end as she flung the chain, which wrapped around his neck; she yanked it, causing the man to fly backward away from Riddick and crashed against the wall. At this point, Riddick finished fighting quickly and took off his black goggles and looked right at her as she pulled the chain back, wrapping around her elbow to her hand in a loop kind of style. She did not break eye contact but as soon as a male prisoner who was the pretty much the leader of the prisoners: the guv spoke, she walked off out of Riddick's sight, waiting for him to follow her. As Riddick walked into a room, she stepped out behind him and jabbed something very sharp in his back, not to stab him but enough for him to feel it. She asked how him how she would get eyes like his since she liked them and he responded that she had to kill. After saying that she had killed, a lot, he suddenly whirled around, grabbed her right arm and shoved her against a cage pressing against her as, lifting her right arm with one of his arms, he said that then she had to be sent to a slam. This only angered her and caused her to be a smart ass and responded coolly by saying that she was told that she would never see the daylight again and insulted his eyesight. He placed an arm between her legs and lifted her up, holding her there, which Kyra asked him if he was going to go for the sweet spot; he had told her to remember who she was talking to and used her previous name which caused the young woman to look down uncomfortably. Probably because he had sussed her out already. She told him that Jack was dead; that she was weak while slowly taking out a small piece of glass out of her mouth. She swung her right leg to hit the light on the top end of the cage to momentarily make Riddick blind seeing he hated bright things and she cut him with the glass on his left cheek and he let her go in reflex. She disappeared from his sight momentarily and smirked as he saw her again. She told him that Kyra was her name now and that she was a new animal and jumped over the railing of the landing she was on.

After a short while, a loud buzzing noise was heard and Kyra had heard the guards shouting out that it was feeding time and a herd of hellhounds were released. She looked one right in the eye and smirked as she jumped on the railing of the landing she was on and grabbed a role, narrowly missing the hellhound striking her and she jumped on top of a cage and went to her cell where about three guards were waiting to frisk her. She sighed and put her hands on the back of her head and leaned against her cell wall and a guard frisked her slowly because she was wary of the fact that she always had blades on her somehow. She was not happy when the guard touched her on the ass, the laughter of the other two guards did not help her temper any so she flicked her right boot and a hidden blade came out. It was then that she striked by hitting the guy on the head with the blade causing him to stumble backwards and Kyra whirled around and kicked him across the cell and he crashed against the wall. The other two guards looked at their fellow wounded guard and they advanced on the young woman. A guard came up behind her and hit her on the back of the head as she fought with the other. He turned her around and began to choke her with a pipe from behind but he was disturbed by Riddick leaning on the cell door drinking out of his teacup making a comment. The guard let go of Kyra and she moved to the side watching Riddick saying that he was going to kill him with his teacup which the guard had thought was a soup cup. It was obvious to Kyra; she knew that Riddick would use the cup even though the guards did not believe the guy. Shortly the guard went to advance on Riddick with a knife but Riddick had already slammed the teacup onto the guard's chest and twisted it into his heart. He died instantly; the guards took the wounded and ran for their lives. Kyra took out the teacup and muttered damn why did not she think of using a teacup with a smirk playing upon her lips. However, herself and Riddick had an argument about when she left looking for him; she told him about her signing up with the mercs, which made him possibly, angry and sad.

She explained to him that she had nobody else when Riddick stayed away from her for five years. She had then told him that Asha had left her with a note saying that she couldn't stay with her, so in order to find Asha, she would have had to enlist Riddick's help. But that meant that she had to find him first. He left as she walked away from him. After a while, she heard him talking to the guv about outing the prison and the guv scoffed saying that nobody outed the prison; ever. She made the guv jump when she said that Riddick was not nobody after he had left. Shortly, she looked up when she heard gunshots from the guard's quarters which was high up and she noticed Toombs, a merc sliding down the chain and holding on, Riddick jumped and climbed over Toombs and climbed into the guards' place. Kyra followed the other prisoners through the cages leading up to the quarters and leaned against the doorway after Riddick opened the cage door. She listened to what he had to say about what had happened although he had not been there when it happened which shocked Toombs. Riddick explained that it was originally his plan and she went to him as he opened the outer shield of the prison to look at the surface. She knew the look on his face despite the fact that she had not seen the look for five years. He had wanted to run the surface while the guards ran through the tunnels below. The guv commented that it could work as long as they stayed behind the night, ahead of the sun, seeing the sun would reach up to 700 degrees Celsius. They had to make their way to the volcano fields where the only ship was so they could make it out of the planet alive. Riddick told them that there was only going to be one speed. His. He told everyone do not step up unless they could keep up. If they could not, they would just die. Kyra knew she could keep up with Riddick, well she would learn how fast she was going to have to be. She ran behind Riddick, following him through the fields of rocks until she lost him but found him when he threw his cape down and she looked up to see him motioning to climb up. So she quickly climbed up and ran hard until they came to the field of ash.

They were soon attacked by the guards from a tunnel outing with gunshots; Riddick had swung something while standing above the guards and hit a guard through the eye. Kyra got out her gun and started shooting at the guards as they started to close the entrance of the tunnel. she ran to the entrance and yelled in fury as she ran out of bullets. Riddick looked at her and he ran off, she quickly followed, when they jumped onto a log above he lava, he asked her what was her shooting all about. She merely replied by saying she did not care if she died as long as she killed them first. Riddick smoothly replied by saying maybe he did. Shortly they came to a cliff, which they had to climb as the volcano field was above them behind the cliff. While climbing to the top, Kyra encountered difficulties trying to grip onto the rocks, she had heard Riddick yelling her name as he finished climbing, now standing at the top waiting for the others, she didn't respond because she was concentrating on climbing, she heard him yelling her name again she yelled what at him to get him to tell her why he was yelling at her for as he was distracting her. He didn't let her yell faze him as he yelled back, yelling at her to get that arse moving as he put his goggles on because the sun was fast approaching. She quickly came to the top and went into a crevasse, which the sun would burn out by mistake, but she could not change places because the sun was about to come. She yelled Riddick's name and she asked him if he remembered when she said that she did not care if she lived or died, he knew that she was kidding right? She slid down the shadowed part and hugged her knees. When she saw the sun was about to approach, she quickly stood up and yelled Riddick's name. Next thing she knew, Riddick had used a rope to swing around and he grabbed her by her waist, causing her to wrap her right arm around his neck, holding him closely. As the sun approached. They landed onto the safe part of the cliff where the sun would not shine and she sat up looking at Riddick and glanced at her right arm with the wraparound to see if it was burnt.

It wasn't so she looked up at Riddick and didn't break eye contact with him until he ran off to catch up with the other prisoners who were currently in the volcano fields, climbing up the rocks. She kept up with him and was not far behind when he grabbed the guv's right foot. The small group of prisoners sat down and Kyra calculated the time the sun would arrive and burn out the entire volcano field and let the group know after being told about the guards who were preparing the ship in the hangar. She wanted to go as she tied up her hair into a messy bun but Riddick told her to wait. Riddick asked Kyra about her favourite game and she smirked slightly and responded "Who's the best killer?" she looked up at him as he took out his shiv and said let's play. Only three of the prisoners had survived and that had been Riddick, Kyra and Guv. They had managed to kill all of the guards and hauled all of their asses inside the ship where Riddick had successfully flew them out just as the sun had burnt out the whole valley, the dust had knocked the ship about. They had to stop off Helion Prime, in order for their repairs plus they needed to stop at Imam's for food and a change of clothes. Luckily Riddick had all of that in mind as he had managed to score a couple of fake identity cards and unlimited credit which had suited Kyra perfectly. She had cut her long curly hair into a shorter style, into a bob with a red colour with black streaks. Her new clothes basically consisted similar to what Asha had wore five years ago. Kyra had a sleeveless red vest with black trousers and boots with a deep red long trench coat and a couple of necklaces and a black studded cuff on her left wrist. She had kept her wraparound. Both Guv and Riddick had not changed their identities much except for a cleaner batch of clothes and weapons. A realisation had been brought up to the group; the repairs needed for the ship had to take at least a couple of months which had irritated Kyra because she had wanted to find Asha to see if she had been alive after all this time or worse; dead? Riddick wouldn't tell her but somehow he had known that she was still alive, he could sense her almost. He vaguely wondered if Asha had changed her appearance.


End file.
